theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
AMDB
The AMDB (known as the Anti-matter-destruction-beam) is an extremely powerful weapon built to kill by Nick. The AMDB uses plasma energy that can melt down through the most solid walls of diamond, and it can burn down a living organism in a fraction of a second. It is black with orange and green outlines, it has finger-scanners built into the handle, so only authorized faces may wield it and use it combat. Version history *'0.00 TEST STAGE' - (August 29, 2012) - Created the AMDB *'0.01 - '(August 30, 2012) - Testing particle generator *'0.01b - '(August 31, 2012) - Fixing particle generator bugs *'0.02 '- (August 31, 2012) - Particle generator ready *'0.03 - '(August 31, 2012) - Official plans created *'0.04' - (September 1, 2012) *'0.05 - '(September 1, 2012) *'0.06 - '(September 1, 2012) - Upgrading Particle cooler... *'0.07' - (September 1, 2012) - MAJOR UPDATE!! Particle cooler upgraded successfully!! The first stage of the HsG has been made! The Grudge Drive has scanned The Awesome Jack, Sci100 and Regular Guy!! They have been added into the Hero's chain, and they have access to all features, except for the 7th one (See plans below!!) *'0.08' - (September 1, 2012) - Started working on the Fusion Drive prototype *'0.09 '- (September 2, 2012) - Fusion Drive has been created, tested and working!! *'1.0.0' - (September 2, 2012) - OFFICIAL UPDATE!! First one! The Fusion Drive has been put in action for the first time, combining with the TEE into the AMTEEC!! Backfire panel upgraded - Less knockback and more power!! But a little bit more power usage. *'1.01' - (September 10, 2012) - Started working on a new weapon *'1.02 - '(September 22, 2012) - New weapon failed Plans You can have a look at the official plans for the AMDB below! :D {C} #Particle generator - Generates the Plasma material the AMDB uses to fire! #Particle store - Stores the generated Plasma inside! #Power meter - Shows the power before firing! #Particle cooler - Cools down the plasma, so the AMDB doesn't overheat and explode! #Fire panel - Opens when the AMDB is about to fire! #Backfire panel - Prevents the AMDB from backfiring! #??? - Unknown.. #Hero's chain - Authorizes holder's grudge candidates! #Generator panel - Can be set up to how much plasma generates each hour/day! #Grudge drive - Scans faces into the Holder's grudge system, and tranfers data to the Hero's chain (8)! Fusion Drive program The Fusion drive is a compact device that attaches under the Fire panel of the AMDB. A power core of another weapon can be attached inside it, which activates the Fusion program, which makes the AMDB combine with the other machine. They can be unlinked by pressing the side button on the Fusion Drive, which always appears on fused machines. Some fusions require extra data from the other weapon. The AMTEEC After the Fusion Drive was created, Nick and Brian decided to combine the AMDB with Brian's awesome TEE into the almighty AMTEEC (Anti-Matter-TEE-Cannon)!! It has the amazing ability to change it's ammo material to whatever the holder wants, because of the TEE's power, which can change into different objects, known as the TEEOBJECTS, the AMDB uses this power to change it's ammo. It's power is doubled if it's wielded by both Nick and Brian at the same time. They are the only people who can use it. The AMTEEC has the Fusion Drive attached under the Fire panel, and can be unfused back into the TEE and the AMDB by deactivating the Fusion Drive. Ammo used by the AMTEEC AMMO-JACOBDESTROYER AMMO-AQUA AMMO-COSMICLASER AMMO-NUKELAUNCHER AMMO-ANTIAHMADLASER AMMO-DENICAKILLER AMMO-MARKBUSTER The Volcannon Yet another amazing work of the almighty Fusion Drive, Nick and Rex decide to fuse the AMDB with the Excaliburn into the VAMD (Volcanic-Anti-Matter-Destructor), but for short, they call it the Volcannon. It uses a very unusual Ammo, which consists of Nuclear Waste, Laser Material, Plasma, Magma and Fire. No matter/energy absorbtion machine or organism can block/absorb a blast from this beastly weapon. It grants the holder Fireproof, and In case the target doesn't die from the first shot, it gets automatically set on fire and dies quickly. It can only be wielded by Nick and Rex, and has double power if both of them are wielding it at the same time!! Holders grudge I The holder's grudge is where people add their signature to prove if they're worthy to wield the AMDB, add your signature below and see if you are worthy, foolz >:3 If you are rejected, you may not sign up a 2nd time, or else Nick will kill you and your family with the AMDB!! >:D Holders grudge candidates I #'Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon..............DRAAAAAAAGONS 21:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC)' #--21:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ Regular Guy']] BEACH, I SAY MEAP! Blogs #I am the creator of the wiki, so I must be worthy, beach. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 11:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) #I created the 100th page on the wiki! I'm lucky. Lucky enough to wield the AMDB! You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 01:17, August 31, 2012 (UTC) # Clearly I am a master so I can wield it! Master of Masters of other Masters of other other Masters # I'm epic enough to handle this 'weapon'. List of Epicness: Minecraft, Pokemon AND PIE! 22:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC) # Only A knight such as me can wield such device. IT IS I! THE KNIGHT from another deminsion 11:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) # I'M MORE AWESOME THEN ANY OF YOU SO I SHOULD HAVE IT. READ MY STORY OF THE KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND THE AWESOME TALE OF GOOD VS. EVIL OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!!!! 13:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) # YOU WILL GET TO USE THIS IN TELoJ! :D Please don't meow. My cat recently died. :( 14:51, September 1, 2012 (UTC) # DEEEEEESTTTTTROOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY!!111!!11111ONE!!!!!!1!1 If You Want To Mess With My Awesomeness, You're Going To Have To Go Through My Pride, First. 15:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Holder's Grudge I Winners!! Congratulations! Jack, Sci and RG!! You won the first production of the Holder's Grudge!! You win the following: *''The AMDB!!! '' Use it with wisdom.. AND KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN YOUR WAY!! >:D.. soo yeah ^_^ Victims Killed by Nick *Sham - Got his head shot off by Nick with the AMDB. *Dead - Uh.. same as Sham... xD *Zon - Error, reason not found, please ask Zon, who is dead *Light - He said Korra sucks.. JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!! Killed by Nick (In TELoJ) *Zon - Blown up by Nick!! *Ahmad - Destroyed because he is Kenny from South Park :P *Sham - He dies in both of the Victim variants of mine.. FUCK YEAH *Dead - He got pwned by the awesomeness of the AMDB, and he's the villain xD *Jack - He had to die because he wrote the episode Trivia *The AMDB is featued in The Epic Life of Jack, as Nick's weapon, but Jack can use it too :P It made it's debut in For the Win. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Cannons